Rain Doesn't Last Long
by Mewlon
Summary: Reposted. Hatred and hurt linger in Samus' heart as she thinks about her past. However, she feels something she's never felt before as she kissed the rain. Samus x Link angst.


_Gah! I'm here again and I wanted to do another one shot. I had a big urge and I just had to let it out! Yes I'm such a fool when it comes down to romance. It is another Samus x Link one shot, but it's somewhat sweet. _

_I don't own SSBM. I wish I could, but sadly I don't. BTW, the poem is owned by me. It is my own words made into it. This is NOT a song fic._

**Rain Does Not Last Long**

Pitter patter….pitter patter….the droplets of rain touched the pane of the crystal clear window. The window stood upon a small and dark room. A small wooden bed table stood in front of the window with a rather old lamp upon it. Sitting upon the table with the lamp stood a silver laser gun along with scraps of paper, a pen, and an old alarm clock.

Though the lamp stood there, it had not been turned on. Darkness reigned in that empty like room. A bed stood near the lamp. The sheets were all disturbed and we never actually straighten, even when the owner had left the bed. Shades of brown and wine colored the sheets with it's gloom. Inside of the bed laid a young woman.

_The shadows of my soul haunt me everyday_

_I can no longer feel my sanity_

_I see them in every way_

_It's like a torture that lasts an eternity_

Her long golden locks of hair fell down, brushing against her pale skin. Slowly she opened her sadden emerald colored eyes and stared endlessly at the cream colored ceiling. The fan was a bit crooked from an accident that happened to it when it was installed. She never did bothered to care for that fan since she hardly ever did turn it on.

Weather was unimportant to her. It would be hot as hell and yet she would not even bother to turn on the fan. Everything around her never seemed to make much of a difference on her. Everything around her did not make sense. From the time she was a child, she always thought the world was a grand place to live.

_Now a days I see in only shades of black_

_I have forgotten about other colors_

_But it wouldn't matter because you wouldn't bother_

_And would never know jack_

Her father, how strong he was to her, would always smile down upon her. She was just a child of no more then five when it happened. When the bloodshed had started. Right in front of her eyes, her father was slaughtered by space pirates. Cruel and merciless, they killed all of the people she had lived in her space colony.

She ran through the endless forest of the unihabitated planet, trying to look for a sanctuary to call on her own. The rough branches cut through her tender baby skin, letting her blood to fall upon the ground. Tears welled up within her tiny eyes as she now knew she would be alone. Just a child with no where to run and nowhere to go.

_As I look into the rose colored glass_

_I see the world in a shade of crimson_

_Fires burn the ever green grass_

_Blood falls from the sky_

_Where am I? How could I let this pass?_

_Is there anyone left to save me?_

Cold and hungry, she would walk around the forest trying to find a place to call her own. It wasn't until a dark shadow arrived above her. Looking up she two dark eyes, but yet they didn't mean harm. It was that big bird she had met a while ago. A Chozo came to her and offered his huge claw in peace to the child. Smiling, she took her hand in his and left now with a new life.

_Well the rain does not last long_

_Let the sun come up to awake me_

_I can not last long in this nightmare_

_Please set me free_

_Allow my wings to float in air_

_Please let me be_

Back to the confinements of her new room, Samus Aran rolled over on her bed to the opposite side of the lamp. Closing her eyes once more she tried to sleep away the rest of the day but yet no sleep did ever come to her. From outside of her room, she could hear the sound of people walking around on the red carpet that laid on the ground.

The sound of the children giggling echoed endlessly into Samus' tender ears. She could tell that they were busy playing some sort of a game. The bounty hunter groaned and turned her whole body now to face the table. Her emerald eyes traced towards the alarm clock which had read "1:40" on it. Samus ignored that time and tried to sleep but the sound of knocking disturbed her.

_You can knock on my door_

_But I won't even bother to answer_

_I see no sense in it anymore_

_To welcome anyone into my life_

"Samus-chan!" Called out a small voice from the other side. "Are you there?"

"Of course she's there, Nana," spoke a voice similar to Nana's high squeak.

"Are you sure she's even there, Popo?" Asked Ness, "she could be dead."

"Don't say that!" Called out Young Link as shifted towards the psychic boy. "She's probably asleep."

"That might be so," responded Nana, "but Peachy will mad at her if she doesn't get out of her room. She's supposed to baby-sit us."

_Goddamn Peach, _thought the bounty hunter as she heard Nana's last statement. _Always giving me duties to do when I don't want them. I don't want to take any part in this._ Sighing from frustration, the blonde bounty hunter arose from her bedside and walked towards the door. Her golden locks brushed against her skin as she continued to walk.

Placing a hand upon the door, she opened it, not caring what she was in. The kids looked at her wearing her suit clothes. Her suit clothes was a blue top that covered only the necessary part of her upper body, but exposed her bellybutton down. She had no pants but rather short shorts that looked similar to a bikini. Placing a hand upon her hip, the bounty hunter looked down at the children.

_I can't take this anymore_

_I don't want to walk this nightmare no more_

_I'm left blind in the light_

_This is one fight I can't win_

"I'm here, so what do you want?" Asked Samus as she looked at the children with a rather stoic expression.

"We want to play." Said Popo as he smiled at her.

"Play? Look kids, I don't know what Peach has been saying, but I for one, do not want to play. Go ask Roy or someone to do so."

"But Peach said that you had to!" Whined Nana as she looked at the bounty hunter.

"Look! I don't care what Peach says! She can say all she wants, but I'm not complying!"

"Samus!" Shouted a rather high voice. She knew that it belonged to Peach herself.

"What?" Retorted Samus as she glared at the other blonde.

"You are such a rude woman! I put you in charge of taking care of the kids!"

"Since when! When did you decide that, huh? You never told me that I had to do this. Just because you're older then me doesn't mean that you have the right to tell me what to do."

"Samus Aran! Stop this at once! If you don't like it, then you can just…."

"Leave?" Interrupted Samus with a hard glare upon her face. "That's fine by me! I've been wanting that for a while now."

Without another word, Samus closed the door behind her and walked through the hallway and towards the living room. Peach began to protest about Samus' action, but the bounty hunter paid no heed to them. The blonde just kept walking through the rooms of the stadium. Eyes fell upon her structure, but she ignored all of their glances.

Finally, she ended up at the garden. Thunder struck the sky, but she didn't seem to care at all. Samus just glared at it then continued to walk from the garden and towards the seats of the stadium. Lightning fell outside of the stadium and quite close by, but nothing did faze her at all. She didn't care of what might happen to her. Nothing….

_Well the rain does not last long_

_Let the sun come up to awake me_

_I can not last long in this nightmare_

_Please set me free_

_Allow my wings to float in air_

_Please let me be_

Samus growled to herself as the rain began to pour down on her body. Drops of ever clear water touched her rather tan skin and trailed down her face and towards her soft body. More drops fell down and touched the ground and all around her. She didn't care if she was soaked nor did she care if she was alive or not. _What's the point of this? _Asked the bounty hunter as she looked towards the sky.

_I lived life from day to day and nothing has ever changed. It's not like anyone cares about what I truly feel when it comes down to it. Sometimes I ask myself "why do I still continue to live here?" What is there to gain if I stay here? There is no need for me to be here and there is no need for the stadium to have me. I shouldn't be here with these people._

There she stood, all alone in the rain. Only a pair of ever sapphire clear eyes kept on her. Slowly walking towards her with much concern. Samus paid no heed to the shadow that was coming towards her. All she thought about was getting out from this cheery place and into something that was most suitable for her. She was tired of it all. She just wanted to be free.

"Samus…" spoke the voice from behind her. The bounty hunter knew who it was and she couldn't turn around to see him.

"Go away, Link…" she spoke in a stern tone. "I am in no mood for your friendship bullshit that you always put on me."

"I wasn't going to." Replied the Hylian hero with a hurt tone in his voice. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"About what? About how everyone should be put together to work together and be happy? Don't make me laugh. I'm sick of this 'work together' crap that I have to put up everyday."

"What's wrong with being together and trying to make friends? All of us are trying to live peacefully. Is there something wrong with that?"

Samus remained silent as he said that. Slowly, she turned to face him and looked directly at his soft ocean eyes. His light blonde hair fell and touched his pale face from the rain. Drops of water dripped down to his lips and towards his chest. The light green tunic he usually wore was darker from the water that fell down towards him. From this point of view he was so gorgeous.

"Please….just let me say something to you…." spoke softly Link that it was just barely above a whisper.

_Now a days I see in only shades of black_

_I have forgotten about other colors_

_But it wouldn't matter because you wouldn't bother_

_And would never know jack_

"What did you wanted to say?" Asked the bounty hunter with her temper running out.

_As I look into the rose colored glass_

_I see the world in a shade of crimson_

_Fires burn the ever green grass_

_Blood falls from the sky_

_Where am I? How could I let this pass?_

_Is there anyone left to save me?_

Link bit his lower lip as he tried to find a group of words that can be able to help the bounty hunter. He knew the whole friendship speeches won't work on her since she thought it was crap and all. The blonde elf had to focus on a way to actually communicate with her. Of all the people in the stadium, Samus was the anti-social of the group and not to mention the one with the bad attitude.

He, on the other hand, was the friendly one of the group that mostly everyone seemed to like. Yet, it was hard for him to find a way to break through the stone wall that was created by Samus. He knew he had to find a way to crack it or to climb it. Looking at her emerald eyes, Link could see the world of hurt she was in. He, too, has lost his family, though he didn't get to know them that well, he could figure out how is the pain of loss.

"Well?" Spoke Samus a bit more impatient with the elf.

"What I want to say…it's hard to find the right words," replied Link as he scratched the back of his head. "I mean, well it's hard to find the words that are suitable for you. You're right though. I can go on and on, ranting about friendship or about duty and such. But I'm not gonna do that with you. Instead I want to talk to you. Just us two, that is if it's okay with you."

"Whatever…"

"Okay. I know we don't know much about you. And I know you keep to yourself more then anyone else here, but I want to get to know you."

"Know me? But I'm here in front of you."

"No…I mean the real you. Not the whole Samus Aran the bounty hunter, but Samus Aran the woman. The one that I can see who is sad. Even though you hide behind your cold eyes, I can see how much pain you've been through. You….I heard that you lost someone dear to you. Can you tell me?"

"I…I…when I was young," began Samus as she tried to keep a straight face, "my parents were slaughtered by space pirates. I was four years old back then. I saw them slain my father when he tried to protect me and I saw them kill everyone else I lived with. I ran away, trying to find a place to hide. Soon, the Chozo people found me and raised me as one of their own.

"Shortly after that, space pirates attacked my home once again, killing off the whole Chozo civilization. Before the chief died, he gave me that armor that I wear today. It was then that I was around sixteen. I left and went to an academy where I learned about the law. Soon, I became a bounty hunter and here I am at age twenty-four: miserable."

_Well the rain does not last long_

_Let the sun come up to awake me_

_I can not last long in this nightmare_

_Please set me free_

_Allow my wings to float in air_

_Please let me be_

"Well…now you know. Isn't it just peachy?" Asked the bounty hunter. "Now you see how sad and poor I am. Well?"

"I…I'm sorry," replied Link softly as he hid his face from her. He knew he had hit a weak point.

"Sorry? Sorry isn't going to bring them back or anything. You have nothing to be sorry about."

"But…I upset you."

"So what? Everyone upsets me here. One more person won't make a difference."

"But…still…you shouldn't say something like that. You are worth far more then you'd think you are."

"Feh!" Scoffed the blonde bounty hunter as she looked at the elf. "To who? I mean nothing to everyone here."

"That's not true!" Yelled back Link as he looked at her, not with sad eyes, but with determined eyes. "You are important to our stadium! Everyone is important. You may not think so, but you are!"

"Oh, shut up! Go back and kiss your princess!"

It was then that the unexpected happened to Samus. Within that very second, Link grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him. Quickly, he leaned on her and placed his lips upon her own. Samus was shocked by the whole thing. His lips were so soft and warm unlike the cold rain that touched her body. She felt very warm as the kiss was very inviting. But soon her anger came back and she pulled away from him. Taking her right hand, she slapped Link across the cheek.

_You can knock on my door_

_But I won't even bother to answer_

_I see no sense in it anymore_

_To welcome anyone into my life_

"You….bastard!" Shouted Samus as she glared at the elf warrior. "What was that for?"

"Samus…" spoke softly Link as he turned to see her. His cheek was swollen from the force of the slap. "I care about you. You may not think so, but I've always admired you because you were strong and never cracked. I just wanted to get close to you. Then I realized that I more then admire you, I adore you. In fact I think I love you."

"Don't say such things that aren't true! I know you don't!"

"If I didn't…then why did I kiss you?"

"I…you…"

"If I didn't then why didn't I slap back? Why didn't I yell at you? Or try to run away?"

"Shut up!"

"If you don't love me back….then slap me again."

Samus looked at Link once again. Not with angry eyes but with surprised eyes. She lifted her hand up and was wanting to slap him. Sadly, her body was shaking tremendously. As much as she wanted to slap him, her body didn't give in. Tears welled up in her eyes as she fell to the ground shaking more. Link kneeled down and took her in his arms.

"You…bastard…" she whispered softly.

"I know…." replied Link as he caressed her golden hair.

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

"Because I told you before…."

"Why do you feel for me this way? I hit you!"

"When I asked you to slap me again, you didn't. You hesitated then fell down. That meant you felt something for me too."

"What…what if it was because I was being nice?"

"Better being nice then to be slapped. Because even if it was out of pity, you didn't hit me."

_I can't take this anymore_

_I don't want to walk this nightmare no more_

_I'm left blind in the light_

_This is one fight I can't win_

Samus trembled more upon hearing his words. _He's so stubborn, _she thought as she held onto this green tunic. _Why does he do this? Why didn't I slap him? He could have been slapped then he would have left me alone. Why? Is it because….I want his company? _The embrace the bounty hunter was in finally relaxed her as she started to stop trembling.

She looked up to face Link with her watery eyes. Link looked at her and saw her emerald eyes being covered by ruby lines. The elf leaned over and kissed her forehead to calm her down. Samus closed her eyes and actually liked the feel of his lips upon her forehead. The rain was beginning to stop as it was coming to a halt.

Looking back at Link, Samus closed her eyes and leaned to touch his lips. Softly and briefly she placed them on the elf's lips then pulled away before he could pull her close to him. She felt uneasy about the whole thing. She was never used to having such contact like this. Link understood that she was a bit uneasy and just embraced her again.

_Well the rain does not last long_

_Let the sun come up to awake me_

_I can not last long in this nightmare_

_Please set me free_

_Allow my wings to float in air_

_Please let me be_

The rain had finally stopped and both warriors looked at each other one last time. Slowly, Link stood up upon his feet and lend out his hand to the bounty hunter. She looked at it for a moment before she took a hold of it and was lifted to her feet. Link walked along with her towards her dorm, making sure that no one saw them together.

Once they reached her room, the elf placed a hand upon her door and opened it for the bounty hunter. Samus still had her eyes planted on the ground. She didn't know what to say to Link and she didn't want to face him right now. Without a word, Samus walked over to her room and entered the doorway. She stopped and took one last look at Link.

"What?" She asked softly while she looked at the elf.

"Nothing…" he replied as he faked a smile on his face.

"It….will take me a while before I can…give you affection if that's what you were waiting for. I don't know if I should."

"It wouldn't matter to me. I will wait for you. As for now you should relax."

"Yeah…I should. Good night…"

"Good night."

Samus kept her eyes on Link once last time before she turned around and gave her back to him. She could still feel his cerulean eyes upon her, but she didn't mind. Anything Link did, she didn't mind anymore. She closed the door behind her and walked towards her bed. Getting on the bed, the bounty hunter looked at the ceiling once again.

Yet things were different. Instead of the loneliness she had once, she felt the warmth of Link's lips upon her. The sensation she had from him was still hot upon them. Slowly, her lips curled into a warm smile. As she drifted to sleep, she did not dream of fire nor of brimstone. Rather, she dreamt of the cool rain upon her body and the soft lips that were pressed against her.

_Well the rain does not last long_

_Let the sun come up to awake me_

_I can not last long in this nightmare_

_Please set me free_

_Allow my wings to float in air_

_Please let me be_

**End**

_Well, this was rather a stress reliever. Sorry if it sounded a bit depressing, but it is worth while. I hope you all like it. To show appreciation for it, please send me a review. Just one click away and you can._


End file.
